


Do You Wanna Touch?

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asuka feels tremendously attacked and plans revenge, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cameos, Cockblocking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Hot and Cold, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Locker Room, Masterbation, Mild Sexual Torture, More teasing, Naughty, Nipples, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH TEASING, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shinsuke flashes his nurple, Shipping, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WWE Extreme Rules 2018, Wrestling, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: Asuka had seen him in various states of undress a number of times, even naked as the day he was born. But there was just something about his vest framing that dusky nipple, bringing it to her attention like a provocative bulls-eye.She licked her lips before she could stop herself. Shinsuke seemed to have noticed her predicament. He subtly winked at her."Are you sure you want to start something like this?" she challenged in Japanese so the photographer wouldn't understand.Shinsuke shifted into another pose. "I don't know what you're talking about." He pulled on the last fastening and his vest parted completely, fully revealing his broad, pleasantly toned chest.
Relationships: Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought since the last update was so late last month that I would post an update earlier this month. The title to this fic is inspired by the Joan Jett song "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)". And as always thank you to those that have read and commented/kudo-ed~
> 
> Regular text in quotes=Spoken Japanese  
> Italic text in quotes=Spoken English  
> Italic text outside of quotes=Main character's thoughts  
> Bold text inside or outside of quotes=Emphasis on words

_He's really overdoing it…_ Asuka thought, hands on her hips as she watched Shinsuke stand in front of the large gray backdrop for a photoshoot. He was posing with his newly acquired United States Championship, proudly displaying it, and himself for the camera.

She never envied an inanimate object so much as she did that camera.

Shinsuke had still been hugging her around the waist when they had been alerted that Shinsuke was wanted by one of the photographers. Both of their matches had occurred not long ago, so they were both still dressed in their ring gear. Shin titled his head up to look at her, biting his lower lip.

"Come and watch me, Niji?" he requested.

Asuka felt something shift in the air between them, like an electric storm brewing. She mirrored him, catching her own lip between her teeth.

"Sure," she said, hoping her voice sounded steady.

Shin grinned up at her like a gleeful fox and jumped to his feet. When she went to take his championship off from around her waist, he effectively stopped her by taking her hand and pulling her in close.

She thought he may kiss her – and not quite as innocently as he had earlier. Dark eyes burned into hers, making her knees feel weak. But he did not kiss her, rather ran his tongue slowly over his upper teeth before putting his mouth guard back into place and closing up his vest.

They walked hand in hand together to the WWE's little photography corner. She was still wearing his – or in his words, their – championship, the equivalent of a schoolgirl wearing her boyfriend's letterman jacket. Shinsuke kept eyeing her heatedly every few seconds, a grin that was a touch cavalier gracing his mouth. And the pad of his thumb ran insistently over her hand, causing an alluring amount of friction over her skin.

Asuka knew then that his teasing was not about to stop there, but she had not expected the levels he was willing to go to during the photoshoot.

Though her lower belly was already stirring with desire, the shoot had started out quite like any other: Shin doing his general poses – though she had to admit that even his most basic pose was flashier than that of most anyone else in the locker room. Occasionally he would seem to look past the camera, fixing her with a pair of smoldering eyes and a rogue smirk that sent her insides cartwheeling.

Then near the end, Shinsuke pulled his vest open up to the collar and his vest fell open a little, the United States Championship around his waist peeking through. Asuka's gaze instead became transfixed on one of his exposed nipples, her mind whirling with all the things she wanted to do to it, with her mouth specifically.

Asuka had seen him in various states of undress a number of times, even naked as the day he was born. But there was just something about his vest framing that dusky nipple, bringing it to her attention like a provocative bulls-eye.

She licked her lips before she could stop herself. Shinsuke seemed to have noticed her predicament. He subtly winked at her.

"Are you sure you want to start something like this?" she challenged in Japanese so the photographer wouldn't understand.

Shinsuke shifted into another pose. "I don't know what you're talking about." He pulled on the last fastening and his vest parted completely, fully revealing his broad, pleasantly toned chest.

 _Cheeky shit_ , Asuka thought even as her mouth watered. She itched to give him a huge helping of payback for teasing her. She knew just how she wanted to do it too.

After Shin's photoshoot, they stopped by the men's locker room – as it was closer - so he could get changed into his street clothes. He let her inside once he was certain there was no one else there.

_Perfect._

She stared long and hard at Shinsuke's muscular back and leather-clad ass like a lioness on the hunt. She licked her lips again and closed in as he opened up his duffle bag.

"You're awfully quiet back there—"

She cut him off by grabbing his wrist and whipping him around to face her, surprising them both by the speed and strength involved in her action. Shinsuke let out a small gasp, eyes widening marginally. She had caught him off guard.

 _Good,_ Asuka thought, smiling devilishly up at him.

She then practically ripped his refastened vest open. That same dusky nipple came into view, standing out against his beautifully tanned flesh, taunting her.

Before rational thought could override impulsive need, Asuka leaned in and bit him there – not hard, but enough to make him jolt and breathe in with a hiss. She soothed the small nub with a velvet tongue.

Shinsuke chuckled a bit shakily. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Nope," she replied, kissing the planes of his chest then trailing her lips down his sternum.

"Maybe…we **should** wait," he said as evenly as he could. But she could still hear how thick and husky his voice had become, his breathing now heavier.

Asuka ignored him. She went on licking and kissing a heated path over his abdomen, marveling at how his skin could feel both solid and smooth beneath her lips.

Snaking her hands around him, she unclasped his title from around his waist. She folded it neatly and carefully set it aside. Shinsuke watched her fingers perform their unhurried task with a sense of reverence. Yet, as she slid down to her knees before him, his pupils became two large black holes that engulfed his irises and absorbed her every movement.

Keeping her gaze trained on his, Asuka made a show of moistening her lips while unbuckling his belt. Eagle-focused eyes followed her tongue then fixed themselves on her hands again.

Her fingers lightly skimmed the waistband of his pants. His body gave a minor shiver, anticipation printed all over his face.

A streak of deviousness overcame Asuka and she leaned in to mouth the outline of his growing erection through his ring gear.

Shinsuke sucked in a breath, prompting her to provide the slightest bit of suction to the trapped head. He bit his lower lip again and caressed the base of her skull.

"Asuka," he panted lightly, nearly pleading.

Her tongue traced the length of him beneath the pleather, feeling him throbbing and getting larger. She relished her ability to affect him so quickly. "I thought you wanted to wait, Kitsune?" she nudged him verbally.

"Did I?" He sounded genuinely puzzled and she giggled at his lack of focus.

"I believe so."

"Forget what I said," he breathed, thumb lightly tracing over her lower lip. When she didn't reply or continue, he added shyly, "Please?"

Oh dear, did he think she didn't want to take him in her mouth?

Asuka had to admit that blowjobs weren't something she preferred to do for just any attractive man. She had always only reserved that special privilege to men that were more than just casual lovers. There was only one other man who had received the special treatment she was about to give.

Shinsuke definitely wasn't just a one-night fling or a flavor of the month. No, he was swiftly becoming the one of the most important fixtures in her life. Not only did she want to please him, she actively wanted to have a taste of him to sate her own lustful curiosity. Which was more than what she could say for most of her previous conquests.

Still, she wouldn't make it easy for him after his inciting photoshoot.

Nuzzling his bulge, Asuka asked, "Are you begging?"

"Clearly," his voice quivered.

"For your Empress?" she tapped her chin in thought. "Perhaps you should grovel."

"Maybe you want me to deify you while I'm at it," he huffed, yet sounded halfway sincere. He seemed ready to worship her should she deem it necessary.

_Damn it, stay strong._

"That would be a nice start. You began this game, teasing me with those sexy poses," she tried to sound as severe as she could with lust for him pulsing through her veins. "And now the fans are going to see the same images that are burned into my memory. Did you really not expect retaliation?"

"Not so soon," he admitted, one dark brow quirked upward. "So they're burned into your memory, huh?" He sounded almost shyly hopeful beneath his cheekiness. "How flattering." At her frown, he smoothed her bangs back from her head so that she could look at him clearly, then tapped her head. "Don't fret, Niji. I'm sure you have far better images of me saved in that captivating mind of yours, yes?" Again he looked both expectant and nervous.

 _Most definitely,_ Asuka thought, her hunger for him flaring anew.

"I guess I could show you some mercy," she purred. "After all, I am **mostly** a benevolent Empress."

She gathered his pants together with the briefs underneath and gradually pulled them down to the top of his thighs. His cock sprung free, nearly poking her in the face and causing her to gasp. She had seen him naked before, had seen and felt how big he was in her hands. This proximity, however, was essentially a whole new view of him.

Collecting her scattered wits, she gripped the girth of him in both hands and began pumping him with slow, deliberate strokes. That one particular day during his recovery from his injury that they had explored each other's bodies, she had learned just how and where to touch him to get him off astonishingly fast. But she didn't want that now. She preferably wished to "punish" him a little more before she finally rewarded him with her mouth.

To his credit, for the first few minutes of her hand moving over him, Shinsuke only let out a small sound in his throat, letting her do what she wanted to him. But it wasn't long before his hips began slowly shifting back and forth, seeking added friction.

After some time, she decided to taste him, a testing flick of her tongue over the weeping slit. Shinsuke's breath hitched and his entire frame shuddered.

There was the saltiness in his flavor that wasn't unexpected, and yet there was some other quality that she couldn't categorize by that fleeting graze of her tongue. So she surged forward and suckled his engorged head into her mouth.

Shinsuke groaned, his body momentarily tensing. He kept surprisingly still otherwise.

Asuka's eyes fluttered closed as she savored his taste. There was that salt, and a bit of bitterness, but something else that she could only describe as a tangy crispness. Soon she was addicted and couldn't help herself from taking him just a bit deeper.

Something between a quiet curse and a plea issued from Shinsuke's mouth.

She enjoyed his reactions immensely, but she wanted to wring more from him. To see what it took for him to lose all control. Testing the waters, she released him from her mouth to brush her plush lips down the side of his shaft, breath ghosting over him. Next, she slowly followed a vein with her tongue until she had reached his tip again.

Another tremor went through him. "A-Asuka," he whispered breathily.

Asuka grinned against his silken skin, finding his effort to keep himself restrained quite amusing.

"Your self-control is cute, Kitsune," she said. "But it is all in vain."

To prove her point she took him as deep as she comfortably could, her hand stroking what her mouth didn't take.

This time he let out a slew of profanity, both in English and Japanese, making her inwardly chuckle.

As Asuka continued to work Shinsuke over with her mouth and hand, slowly his composure seemed to slip.

The moans and groans he made steadily became louder, more desperate. His hands began to search the wall behind him for something to grab a hold of. There was nothing to serve that purpose and he briefly clawed at the painted concrete before threading the fingers of one hand through her hair.

She looked up at him through her lashes to see his head tossed back in pleasure. The skin of his pectorals stretched tightly over muscles flexed to capacity as his lungs billowed for air. His taut stomach twitched and danced occasionally, especially when she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock or ran her nails over his hipbones and trembling thighs.

On a whim she stretched one hand up and caressed a pebbled nipple – she was only just able to reach it.

Shinsuke's head swiftly tilted downward, disheveled Mohawk flipping down to cover half of his blissed face. His lips were parted in ecstasy. Their eyes met then and the heat between them intensified exponentially.

"I-I'm getting close," his warning came out as a low moan.

A thrill of excitement shot through Asuka at the awareness that she had reduced Shinsuke to such a state. She began sucking him for all he was worth. The knowledge of the power she held over him caused her pussy to pulse achingly with need.

Seeming to perceive her dilemma amidst his own euphoria, Shin's hand left her hair. Long deft fingers dipped into her wrestling top to tweak her nipple. "Touch yourself, Asuka," he rasped. "I wanna see you touch yourself."

Asuka moaned around his cock in response. She first cupped her other breast then trailed her hand between her thighs, rubbing herself frantically through the fabric of her wrestling gear.

She was just about to reach her hand inside of her gear when her hyper-aware senses caught the sound of footsteps nearing the locker room with frightening clarity.

_Shit!  
_

Whipping into immediate action, she took Shinsuke's cock out of her mouth and quickly yanked his pants up.

"What are you doing?" he asked dumbly when she pulled his hand out of her top. He was possibly too far gone to have heard anything.

She paid no mind to his question; somehow managing to fix his belt into a semblance of order while her eyes glued themselves to the door. The footsteps and voices were just on the other side.

Looking to Shinsuke, Asuka took in his impressive bulge. A split second later she decided what to do. She swiftly shoved Shin onto the bench behind him and planted herself onto his lap, causing him to let out an unprepared "oomph!"

She had just finished fixing her skewed top when the locker room door opened and in walked AJ, Finn, Gallows, and Anderson.

Shinsuke tensed behind her and sat up straighter at the sight of his friends, his eyes quickly becoming clearer. Still, his erection had not gone down one iota.

Asuka started to wonder if she and Shin had some radars planted on them that went off every time they tried having some "alone time " on the road. _And why AJ again?_ she whined inside her head.

The reunited Club also seemed taken aback by her presence in the men's locker room, sitting on Shinsuke's lap like she owned it – which she did. The group of four men exchanged stares, varying from awkward, confused, and amused.

AJ then broke out into a chuckle. _"Not interrupting anything, are we?"_ the WWE Champion asked with a wry smirk aimed at Shinsuke.

Asuka felt Shin shift restlessly behind her – it was impossible not to with his cock poking her in the ass – and she sensed him getting ready to open his mouth in reply.

" _Not really,"_ she answered for her boyfriend. She wasn't quite sure Shinsuke wouldn't give them away as he was obviously the one still most turned on between the two of them. _"Just talking about Naomi and Jimmy's party. If we are going or not. What do you think, Shinsuke?"_

The look Shinsuke gave her told her that his sexed-up brain was still playing catch up.

Thankfully Finn chose that moment to speak. _"I'm sorry, but am I missing something?"_ he asked, gesturing to Asuka and Shinsuke.

" _You didn't know, little bro?"_ Luke asked the Irishman, clearly stunned that Finn was out of the loop about her and Shinsuke. Asuka couldn't blame him for his ignorance on the topic as he occupied the RAW brand.

" _It's not like I broadcasted my relationship status with Asuka all over Twitter,"_ Shin finally got a word in, tone a bit salty.

Her boyfriend was probably still sore at having been cock-blocked.

" _When did you guys find out?"_ Finn asked his Bullet Club friends.

AJ chuckled once again. _"When we caught Nakamura sneaking out of Asuka's hotel room. It's quite an interesting story."_ He was certainly hoping to engage Shinsuke in some good-natured banter.

All the reply Shin gave was an annoyed grumble, his dark eyes flickering to the side.

Normally Asuka might have blushed at having their relationship talked about in such a teasing manner and took pity on her man. But then she remembered how he had tormented her with his little show at the photoshoot. She wasn't quite ready to end her mission for payback.

" _Yes, a good story. Shinsuke is quite a ninja,"_ she said dreamily. _"right, Shinsuke?"  
_

Shinsuke said nothing, merely gave her a half glare.

" _Oh you are so cute when you are angry!"_ she gushed, subtly wiggling her bottom against his rigid penis as she pinched his cheek. She then kissed him deeply.

Whether it was in response to her enticing movements on his lap or the taste of him lingering on her tongue, Shin's reaction was to let out a nearly inaudible groan against her lips. Undeterred by their audience, she felt him grind his hips a little against her ass, his tongue gliding hotly against hers.

Asuka heard AJ give a small, uneasy cough in the background and she chose that moment to break away to look at the group of onlookers.

 _"W-Well we'll leave you to figure out…your...plans,"_ the Phenomenal One said uncomfortably.

Recovering from the loss of Asuka's lips on his, Shinsuke returned his gaze to AJ. _"That would be preferred,"_ he then added with a wink, _"Good luck in your match, Champ. Keep that title shined for me."_

" _Yeah, yeah."_ AJ waved him off without much malice then turned to leave.

The other three men filed out as well, Finn smiling big and giving her and Shin an enthusiastic thumbs up before his departure.

The moment they were alone again, Shinsuke brushed Asuka's hair aside and planted a tantalizing kiss on her neck. "Now where were we?" he asked seductively.

As much as she wanted to give in to the caress of his lips and his honeyed words, she resisted them for the sake of securing complete victory over this little game of sensual torment that he had sprung on her.

She stood. "Unfortunately, I should be going as well. It isn't proper for a lady to be seen in the men's locker room now is it, Kitsune? Besides I need to go change. In the **women's** locker room," She said, ending her speech with a wink of her own.

Shinsuke looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words clogging his throat to come out. He reached out for her, fast like a cat.

By some miracle, she dodged his long arms. She giggled as she dashed to the door, her very sexually frustrated boyfriend hot on her heels.

She just made it out of the locker room when he reached the door. He opened it, fully intending to give chase, but then seemingly remembered the very evident tent of his pants. Ultimately, he chose to close the door until it remained open by a crack, one dark lustful eye peering out at her.

"Ha! Victory!" she shouted and flaunted the signature hip shake she used to taunt opponents.

The narrowed eye followed the sway of her ass with a heat that sent a pleasant tingle up and down her spine.

"You may have won this battle, Asuka. But the war is just beginning," he growled passionately from the gap in the door.

Asuka shivered at his tone, but she couldn't let him get the upper hand.

"And I will win," she assured, blowing him a kiss goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsuke simply closed his eyes and leaned his head back into her touch. "Is there something you want, Asuka?" he asked her, tone bored.
> 
> A muscle in Asuka's eye ticked, but she carefully released his head altogether. "No, nothing at all," she said, equally dismissive.
> 
> She decided to sit back down and regroup.
> 
> Back then she had been agitated that everything she threw at him seemed to have such little impact, especially after having so thoroughly enjoyed having him at her mercy only a few hours earlier.
> 
> But now, quietly watching him as they made their way to the next town, she realized that in truth, he was using all his willpower not to give in and show just how much her mere presence was affecting him.
> 
> Shinsuke was strung tighter than a compound bow ready to loose an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again things have been hectic, but not so much I couldn't post a chapter "on time." Thank you all for the comments and kudos! Here's chapter two, enjoy~ ;P
> 
> Tranlations: Onsen - Japanese bathhouse, usually public, but separated by gender.   
> Bakeneko - A cat Yokai or demon that has some of the same magical qualities as the Kitsune.   
> Poppy - Poppy is a flower that is used to make opium. 
> 
> Regular text in quotes=Spoken Japanese.  
> Italic text in quotes=Spoken English  
> Italic text outside of quotes=Main character's thoughts  
> Bold text in or out of quotes=Emphasis on words

Had anyone else been there to observe, Shinsuke Nakamura would have appeared composed as he drove. Perhaps considered a touch over-focused, but nonetheless, collected. Asuka wasn't just anyone though.

To her eyes, Shinsuke was a man on the verge of unraveling. She could see it in the tension of his body in the driver's seat beside her, the white-knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel, his stoic silence as sharp dark eyes concentrated on the road ahead.

Back at the arena, he had only seldom spoken to her, hardly touched her, since they had reunited after she had teased him to the very brink of sexual frustration. For the rest of Extreme Rules, Shinsuke kept a more pronounced distance from her than was usual, sitting with his legs and arms crossed as though warding her from picking his lap as a seat. Hell, he hardly spared her a glance, even when talking to her.

Asuka pouted, thoroughly irritated with his behavior. Maybe she had expected, in fact, hoped for, a much quicker reprisal to her actions.

But this was Shinsuke Nakamura she was dealing with. Her man could be infuriatingly patient when he so chose to be.

His body language had initially irritated her beyond measure, and she went to extraordinary measures to elicit a more favorable response out of him. She was only able to keep things PG due to a myriad of friends and fellow Superstars mingling around them. But she definitely pushed things passed what she would normally do to him with others nearby.

She rubbed her foot along one long leg. Shinsuke's eyes remained super glued to the monitor. Standing from her seat, she moved behind his chair and began massaging his shoulders, occasionally trailing her fingers over his angular collarbones. No reaction. Next she played with his ponytail, running her fingers through it in a brushing motion. Not even a twitch of movement.

Asuka nearly growled but preserved her outward appearance. Instead she turned back to his hair, only this time running her fingers gently over the stubble of his scalp, fully intending to turn the King of Strong Style into a purring kitten.

Shinsuke simply closed his eyes and leaned his head back into her touch. "Is there something you want, Asuka?" he asked her, tone bored.

A muscle in Asuka's eye ticked, but she carefully released his head altogether. "No, nothing at all," she said, equally dismissive.

She decided to sit back down and regroup.

Back then she had been agitated that everything she threw at him seemed to have such little impact, especially after having so thoroughly enjoyed having him at her mercy only a few hours earlier.

But now, quietly watching him as they made their way to the next town, she realized that in truth, he was using all his willpower not to give in and show just how much her mere presence was affecting him.

Shinsuke was strung tighter than a compound bow ready to loose an arrow.

So Asuka relented in her teasing, biding her time until she was sure that he had given up on their war for the time being. It wasn't until they neared their hotel that she made her move.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he nearly swerved into the other lane and into oncoming traffic - the reason for the near cataclysm being her hand cupping him through his pants.

Carefully, despite her hand still touching him intimately – a small miracle considering the startle they both experienced – he maneuvered their car to the side road, shifted it into park, and threw off his seatbelt in order to better address her.

"Are you crazy?" he panted, eyes darting from her face to her hand and back again, expression openly incredulous to her behavior. "We could have died, or in the very least, have been injured."

Near-death experience aside, Asuka felt an exhilaration fill her being to the point where she could hardly feel apologetic for her actions. Seeing his beautiful features reduced to a flushed breathlessness was well worth the scare. "But I wanted to touch you~" she cooed, her hand slowly rubbing his renewed erection.

Shinsuke screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his plump lower lip. When he looked at her again, thin rings of whiskey gold encircled blown-wide pupils. His voice sounded ragged when he leaned in close and asked, "Do you want me to fuck you in this car…right now?"

"I see nothing stopping you," she smiled coquettishly.

"No…I mean…do you want our first time together to be a raw fuck in a rental car?" His countenance grew tense, likely from the war he was waging with himself not to simply take her then and there as he had insinuated.

This time she bit her lip in contemplation. Was that what she wanted?

_Hell yeah!_

Well at some point in the very near future. But did she want their first time to be akin to sexual acts she conducted with flings in her past? No, she didn't. She not only owed that to herself but to him.

"No…" she answered in a smaller voice then slid her hand reluctantly from his crotch.

"I thought so," he said, tone still holding an edge of desire. And yet he stroked her lower lip tenderly as though she were made of porcelain. "You do make it hard on my willpower though. Just so you know."

Asuka smiled and traced his lips in turn. "I'll take that as a compliment. And just so you know, the fact that you're fighting it is a really impressive show of integrity."

"I'll definitely take that as a compliment, Devil Woman." He leaned closer and they shared a soft yet lingering kiss before he situated himself back into his seat and they continued on.

When they reached the appointed hotel Shinsuke was still sporting a decent erection, leading him to wheel his luggage in front of him so that no innocent bystanders got a view. For the first time, she noticed a large brown paper bag cradled in his other arm.

"What is that?" she nodded to the bag.

"Oh nothing much," he replied as though the object was the most insignificant thing in the world.

After she checked them in and received their key cards, he leaned over the reception desk and whispered something to the woman working there. Asuka strained to hear what was being said, but only saw the woman nod agreeably with a smile.

"And what was that all about?" she asked when they left the desk.

He shrugged. "Just asked where the best place in town for breakfast is."

She eyed him skeptically but said nothing of it as she walked with him up to their room. A stark contrast to their earlier naughty activities, they settled into their room as they would on any other night.

Ten minutes in, though, Shinsuke left the room.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Nowhere of consequence," he replied in that overly innocent way that had her giving him a dubious look. But before she could question him further, he was out the door.

"What is he up to?" Asuka said to herself, hands on her hips.

Her boyfriend returned after a short time but it felt longer to Asuka, who had been left with no one but her own overactive thoughts as company. Taking him in, she noticed he carried a bucket of ice.

She eyed the ice, bewildered by its purpose. Shinsuke couldn't be sore, as his match hadn't required much in the way of skill. Maybe he thought her muscles needed iced.

Shinsuke placed the bucket on one of the tables and returned to his belongings. He picked up the brown paper bag she had momentarily forgotten about and handed it to her. "For you."

"Wha—?" She blinked, easily distracted and disregarding the ice.

"Go ahead, open it," he coaxed.

She hesitated only a moment before opening the bag. A faint but wonderful fragrance abruptly wafted into her nose.

"R-Roses," she stammered in surprise as she carefully pulled out a large bouquet of the crimson flowers. "When?"

"When I left to "gas up the car" this morning," he answered, his face briefly looking a little smug at his own cleverness before a hint of shyness flitted through his eyes. "I got them for you in case you won the title but now I just want to romance you. What do you think?"

Asuka brought the bouquet under her nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the roses' rich floral aroma. She closed her eyes in contentment. "I love them," she breathed.

"I'm glad," Shinsuke was closer now and he drew her in for a kiss, a tantalizing brush of the lips. Eyes still closed, she blindly placed the flowers down – hopefully somewhere safe – as their kiss deepened and she was slowly backed against a wall with Shinsuke pressed to her front. He pulled one of her legs up around his hip, grinding his erection against her core. "I can't wait to use them on you." He nibbled on her ear then sucked on her pulse point.

"W-What?" Asuka moaned incoherently, already halfway lost in her arousal.

"The roses, the ice…" he licked a wet path up from her clavicle to her throat, to which she automatically titled her head back to allow him further access. "They are only part of the surprise-punishment I have in store for you."

"P-Punishment?" she half moaned when one of his hands snuck down the curve of her spine to her ass, giving it a generous squeeze.

He hummed in affirmation and moments later her trousers and panties were around her ankles, and he was on his knees in front of her, his mouth abruptly between her legs. Asuka squeaked at the sudden stimulation but didn't find quarrel with him removing her shoes and lowering garments so he could rest one naked thigh on his shoulder, opening her up to his lips and tongue.

He introduced her to slow broad strokes of his tongue that sent her toes curling and fingers searching through his hair for the tie that held his locks out of the way. Once his hair was loose, she wove her fingers through the soft strands and caressed the stubble of his scalp.

Shinsuke purred against her pussy lips, a wonderful vibration against her molten center.

The room was suddenly too hot for her to still be wearing a shirt and bra, so she quickly rid herself of the bothersome apparel. Somewhere amidst her moans and befuddled mind, she was able to form words.

"How is this punishment?"

She then eeped in quite an undignified manner when he lifted her into a powerbomb position, mouth never faltering its exquisite assault on her vagina.

"Shinsuke!" she squeaked, her hands fisting in his hair out of minor fright. However, her thighs quivered around his head for an altogether different reason.

She felt Shinsuke's mouth form a grin against her fevered flesh.

"You ass…" she half-scolded, half-mewled as he stepped carefully towards the bed, balancing her easily on his shoulders the entire way as his tongue attended to her heated needs. If there was any doubt left in her mind about the recovery of his once injured leg, it was now erased.

Once he reached the bed he powerbombed her onto it. "That is for nearly causing me to wreck the car," he said in mild reprimand.

Asuka bounced breathlessly on the mattress then bit her lip at the sight of him towering over her. Hair disheveled, face flushed, and eyes smoldering, he looked like a vision; a kami come to life.

Her throat became thick and she felt the need to swallow. "S-Shinsuke," his name spilled from her lips like a prayer.

While one of his hands absently caressed the sensitive skin behind her knee, he stared down at her through hooded eyes. His gaze wandered the entirety of her body before resting and lingering on her face.

Pressing a kiss to the side of her knee he ordered lowly, "Stay here," before leaving the space between her thighs. Somehow his soft demand was as effective as if had he shouted it instead, causing her womb to clench in anticipation. She did what she was told if only to see what he had planned.

Shinsuke returned with the bucket of ice and after picking out one cube, placed the bucket on the floor at his feet.

"What are you gonna do with that?" she asked, her mind scrambling to piece things together once her focus returned to the frozen water.

Her eyes tracked the cube he was currently turning this way and that in his beautiful hand. The ice immediately began to melt, causing freezing droplets of liquid to land on her inner thigh. As a result, her body trembled and broke out into gooseflesh.

A pleased grin tugged at Shinsuke's lips upon seeing her reaction. "This…this is payback for what you did to me back in the locker room. I'm going to tease you so bad that first you're gonna beg me to stop…then, you'll beg me **not** to."

More water dripped onto her heated skin. "Y-You teased me first with your damn nipple!" she blurted through another bout of full-body tremors.

"I think that was a subjective on your part, Niji." But the growing smirk on his face told her otherwise.

"Subjective my a-ahh!" Cognitive thought went haywire when he trailed the ice cube up and down her inner thigh.

"So good of you to agree with me on that argument," he remarked, warm tongue slowly licking up the stream of frigid water left behind. The stark contrast between temperatures rendered her mind nearly absent. At the moment, all she knew was that she wanted to both squirm away from his onslaught and endure it.

"You…" she could barely form words as she warred over those conflicting thoughts. "You…said our first time wouldn't be some raw fuck."

"I did and I meant it. But I did not say we couldn't have a raw session of foreplay, now did I?" Shinsuke stilled her bucking hips with one hand. "Ready for a dose of your medicine?" he cooed seductively. His other hand popped the melting ice cube into his mouth then he knelt between her legs.

Asuka's hips nearly left the bed when his now cold tongue gave her pussy long, thorough lick, forcing him to tighten his grip on her as he continued. Had she not shoved a fist in her mouth, she would have screamed.

 _Oh god, I can't! This is too much!_ Her body writhed in his grasp, surely making her inner thoughts transparent to him.

"You're awfully quiet up there." Shinsuke's breath was warm as it puffed over her chilled flesh. The remains of the ice cube clicked against his teeth as he maneuvered it around in his mouth. He trailed his frigid tongue upwards between her folds once more before circling her clit.

A whimper found its way out behind her fist, her leg muscles quaking beneath her skin.

"C'mon, Asuka. I need to know if your medicine is working."

He sucked her clit into his mouth for a moment then promptly released it. A series of brittle moans escaped her lips.

Humming in mild satisfaction, Shinsuke parted her labia. Alternating between long strokes and precise licks, he left no sensitive area untouched. His tongue weaved, flicked, sucked, and drew scintillating patterns all along her moist pussy. Occasionally he dipped his tongue teasingly inside of her, caressing her quivering inner muscles.

The ice had melted completely by then and soon his mouth gradually warmed again.

Her lungs expelled a sigh of relief at that and she felt safe to pull her hand away from her mouth. "Mmm, that was…quite some medicine," she said, rocking her hips in time with the rhythm of his mouth. She silently vowed to tease him more often if this would continue to be the result.

"That's not even a fraction of your medicine." Shinsuke pulled away from her dripping folds then and bent down, reappearing into view after grabbing another couple cubes of ice from the bucket. One of them he put in his mouth like the first. The other he kept in his hand as he climbed up her body.

Asuka worried her lower lip, her blood already pumping in expectation of his next move.

First, he trailed the ice in his hand over her hipbones, then used it to trace a route slowly up her torso to her sternum. The arctic liquid sliding over her belly and pooling between her breasts caused her muscles to jump and dance, heartbeat frantic against her ribcage. She whimpered openly.

Shinsuke's eyes burned dark with desire as he leaned into to capture her lips. He tasted of winter and molten sex, a heady combination that had her moaning and clinging to him. His skillful tongue plundered her mouth with such intensity that the swiftly shrinking ice found its way into her mouth during their tongue tango.

He then pulled away and left her to suck on the cool melting remnants, turning his attention to one of her breasts. He made the second icecube ascend her left breast in a cold, wet spiral, circling the peak achingly slow. Asuka's back bowed, his name tumbling from her lips, the pleasure from her breast traveling straight to her core. After a few more rotations, he engulfed her taut nipple with the renewed heat of his mouth.

Her body curved up against his once more, seeking additional friction, his clothed erection pressing heavily against her belly.

Shinsuke wedged a knee between her legs, much to her delight. His mouth remained busy with her left breast while he passed the ice cube into his other hand. He gave her right breast the same treatment as the first, only he lightly nipped her with his teeth.

The shock of his gentle bite sent a sharp throb through her womb and she bucked wildly against his leg. A muffled growl rumbled against her breast then a long-fingered hand traveled to the apex of her thighs.

Between his hot and cold treatment of her breasts and his skillful fingers playing her clit, she swiftly came to the edge of climax. Asuka's head thrashed back and forth, ecstatic moans pouring from her parted lips, her eyes closed tightly in keen anticipation as her body thrummed with pre-orgasmic pulses.

All stimulation suddenly stopped and Shinsuke's weight left her body. She let out a pitiful whine, feeling bereft. When she opened her eyes, she found her boyfriend standing at the foot of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Y-You stopped," she accused, raising herself up on shaky arms. "How could you stop?"

Shinsuke laid his shirt down and patiently folded it into a neat square. How could he be so calm? "I thought perhaps you'd had enough."

"Areyoucrazy?!" she repeated his earlier words in a frenetic cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand your Kansai-ben," he taunted with a grin that told her otherwise.

"Bastard!" her foot lashed out at him but he trapped it with his between his hand and chest and teased the back of her knee.

"Now, now," he tutted, kissing her ankle. "Do you want me to stop teasing you, Niji?"

"N-No," she moaned, becoming pliable in his hands once more.

"Good," he rubbed his cheek against the side of her foot lovingly, short beard and loose hair tickling her. His whiskey eyes ensnared her gaze. "Because I'm not going to stop teasing you, bringing you the brink of coming over and over again. I won't stop until I'm satisfied you've learned your lesson."

Another whimper worked its way up her throat when his deft finger sketched a design on her hipbone.

"Shall we continue then?" he asked breathily.

All she could do was nod.

Shinsuke was a man of word.

Asuka lost count of how many times she was brought to the precipice of orgasm only for him to back off and allow her just enough space to cool off a little.

Time also became an abstract concept to her. Seconds became measured in frantic heartbeats, minutes measured by how long Shinsuke lingered on one particular body part, and hours based on when she neared her peak.

She also thought his methods would at some point become tedious but he didn't abandon the ice, merely found new and eclectic uses for it as well as his mouth and hands. Vaguely through her fog of ecstasy, she wondered if he had reached the bottom of the bucket yet.

"P-Please…d-don't stop," she begged for the umpteenth time as she felt her orgasm closing in.

Shinsuke was barely touching her now, his finger lazily ghosting up and down her slit. It didn't take much on his part anymore; she was so hypersensitive.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, his half-naked body pressed against her side.

"Y-Yes," Asuka said without indecision.

In the end, all it took was for him to curl his fingers inside of her a few times for her to achieve a completion that shattered her like a supernova. The last thing she remembered before a deep bonelessness overtook her was Shinsuke devouring her moans.

The first thing she recollected after calming down was her body acting as the little spoon to his big one. He was still hard beneath the fabric of his pants, erection prodding her as a constant reminder to his reoccurring predicament.

In punishing her he had, in fact, punished himself. She couldn't help but giggle at the hilarity of it. "Back where you started, aren't you?"

"Don't remind me," he grumbled but snuggled closer to her, his bulge nudging her more insistently.

Worn out as she was, her body still hungered for him. "I want you," she whispered.

In answer, he kissed her temple. "After you rest a little."

Her protest died on the tip of her tongue as she conceded that she might need some time to recover. "How will you deal?" she asked.

"The same way I did back at the arena, think of the times I've had the displeasure of sharing the onsen with Inoki…" Shinsuke shivered behind her as though an unpleasant chill came over him.

Another chuckle – this time huskier with tiredness – escaped her at his misfortunes. "Poor Shinsuke." She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Yes, poor me." A dramatic sigh expressed from his lungs. He stroked her cheek with his thumb then kissed it. "Now sleep, Niji."

His gentle tone and innocent touches lent themselves into helping her along into relaxation. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

Maybe it was only a fragment of a dream, but she thought she heard his voice murmur an "I love you."

* * *

The absence of warmth awakened her some time later. Shinsuke was no longer behind her, but sitting on the edge of the bed nearby.

Her view of him was in profile as he stared down at his United States Championship, fingers absentmindedly tracing the details of the title plate. The lamps had been dimmed but the bright city lights outside their hotel window allowed enough light for shadows to form contrasts over the planes of his face.

 _He looks truly breathtaking when he thinks no one is looking,_ she thought.

Around a full minute passed before he seemed to feel her eyes on him and he turned his attention to her. "Did I wake you?" he asked apologetically.

Asuka stretched and shook her head. "I didn't know you moved. I only woke up when I didn't feel like I was sleeping with a heater. What are you doing, Shinsuke?"

"I was just thinking. This is no WWE Championship…but perhaps I could elevate this title as I did with the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. Make it better than it was before I won it. Or maybe that's wishful thinking on my part."

"I think if anyone could do that right now, you'd be the man to do it."

"Hmm…I think you're just trying to butter me up?" He lithely stood up and placed his championship back with his luggage.

"Is it working?" she asked with another stretch. Her nap had reinvigorated her quite well.

Plucking a single rose from the bouquet, he returned to the bedside while twirling it contemplatively. "I think it is, especially when you're moving your body so enticingly..." his breath seemed to catch. "Your skin is glowing so lovely, like the moon."

Whether she had dreamed that he confessed his love to her or not, the words he just spoke felt like a confirmation of his feelings for her.

When he was within range Asuka grabbed him by the waistband of his pants and pulled him down for a kiss. Shinsuke straddled her body, reciprocating with equal fervor.

Nibbling at his lower lip, she murmured, "I want you. Now."

He groaned into her mouth before pulling back to look down at her, his gaze lustful but accessing. _Are you sure?_ he was silently asking her.

 _Yes,_ her eyes answered.

Much like he had with the ice, Shinsuke trailed the delicate petals of the rose over her body. The crimson silkiness on her breasts, her nipples, caused her to arch into the soft contact. Careful of its thorns, he slid the flower down over her abdomen, circling her navel, and continued lower.

Her hips slowly rose in encouragement. He obliged her unspoken request and lightly brushed the flower over the glistening petals of her pussy. The action was quite provocative. A tiny moan punctuated her exhale.

Reassured by her positive reactions, he replaced the rose with his hands and mouth; retracing the path the petals took with gentle, stimulating caresses. He was still checking her body's readiness.

Oh, she was ready and she needed him this instant.

Having her fill of his cautious probing, she tugged his pants down his trim hips. Though his eyes didn't lose the astute quality with which he studied her, Shinsuke helped her with the task of removing the last of his clothes.

Asuka sat up on her knees and bent down, taking his cock into her mouth. He gasped and nearly lost balance from his kneeling position on the bed. One of his hands landed on her head and buried itself in her hair. It didn't take long for his penis to swell under her ministrations.

"Let me get a condom," he panted, carefully removing her lips off of him. He leaned down to give her a heated kiss.

"I'm on the pill," she told him between kisses before he could get away from her.

"I know," he eased back down onto his knees, lips barely leaving hers, "I…I just thought maybe it would be more comfortable for you that way."

"We're both clean and I want nothing between us." Her tongue swirled sensually around his and he groaned.

Lying back on the bed she coaxed him to follow her down with more sultry kisses. His larger frame covering her body should have made her feel tiny and vulnerable but the opposite rang true. Though their bodies were vastly different in size, Asuka felt just right pressed against him. They were two mismatched puzzle pieces that somehow fit perfectly together.

They broke apart for air and Shinsuke sat back on his haunches between her thighs. Pressing his cock against her pussy, he rubbed the hard length of it slowly up and down her slippery heat. He paid special attention to her clitoris.

Asuka whined and bucked her hips, enjoying the friction between them.

He teased her this way a few more moments, coating himself liberally in her juices before gently pushing inside of her. She gasped as he stretched her, filling her body and soul in a way no one else had before.

Shinsuke pulled her hips up to meet his, their skin flush, then paused once he was fully seated within her, surveying her aroused body with eyes and hands. Asuka was no blushing maiden by any means but she appreciated his concern. Truth be told, it had been some time since her last sexual encounter, and Shinsuke was far more endowed than her previous lovers.

One of his thumbs took up temporary residence on her hipbone, drawing a calming circle there. However, his soothing action belied the storm of passion raging inside of him. She sensed that tempest through the minute tension of his body. He was wound up for action.

"It's okay, move," she assured him tenderly.

Inky waves curtained both their faces as he pressed his forehead to hers her, his heavy breathing mingling with hers. He then promptly answered her wish, his hips undulating in a smooth, sinuous rhythm, like a tide of ocean waves. Asuka fisted the bed sheets and leaned up to kiss him.

One of Shinsuke's large hands languidly rubbed up and down the side of her waist. It settled just below her breast, thumb stroking her ribcage, then skimmed up the swell of her breast to toy with her nipple. They broke away for air and he trailed his lips down the side of her face to his favorite spot on her neck.

Unhurried as his pace was, each thrust reached deliberately deep, wringing sighs and soft sounds from her mouth. And with her fleshy inner walls gripping him with each withdrawal, she became acutely aware of every ridge and vein of his penis.

No longer could her hands remain idle and they set about mapping out his back and chest. Coiled muscles danced under her fingers. A quiet noise resonated in Shinsuke's chest when her fingers splayed affectionately over his heart.

"A-Asuka." His hand covered hers and gave it a squeeze. "Feel my heart? Feel how it beats for you?"

"Yes," she whispered, "It feels like home. No matter where we are in the world, I always feel at home with you."

Shinsuke's eyes glittered with something akin to awe before his lips descended upon hers again. His rhythm stuttered then he shifted into a faster gear.

Meeting him thrust for thrust and tongue for tongue; she wrapped a leg around his waist. The hand on his back drifted lower, gripping one firm cheek in a desperate bid to bring him closer.

Seemingly listening to her silent plea, he hooked his arm under her knee and raised her leg as high as it would comfortably go. The new angle allowed for penetration so deep that she swore that he had reached the hidden depths of her womb.

She tossed her head back and nearly wept.

"Good?" he panted against her throat, sounding almost concerned.

Maybe she **had** cried out.

"Y-Yes, oh god yes~" she whimpered. All she could do was hold onto him as electric ecstasy coursed through her body. She was rapidly approaching yet another powerful orgasm.

He let out a growl in reaction to her nails raking up his back, his hips giving a sharp snap. He grabbed her hips – fingers digging into her soft curves – and redoubled the speed of his thrusts.

His ragged breaths joined her pitched moans, forming a carnal symphony.

"I..I can't last much longer." He murmured after a time, sounding almost contrite.

Asuka's other leg anchored him in place. "It's okay." She nibbled teasingly on his lower lip as an extra incentive. "I think you've earned it."

He unleashed himself completely then, rocking against her in earnest. There would likely be teeth marks on his shoulder where she latched on to keep her screams from waking up the entire hotel.

Suddenly he faltered above her, moaning low into the crook of her neck as he reached his peak. He pulsated heavily inside of her, the throbbing pressure of him and the warmth of his release pushing her over the edge. Her core rippled with pleasure so acute it bordered on blissful pain. This time she could no longer hold in her euphoric cry.

"Fuck, **Asuka** ," Shinsuke moaned again. His mouth sought hers and he swallowed the rest of her ecstatic sounds.

His movements slowed to a stop once both of their climaxes ebbed, his fervent kisses becoming a leisurely brush of soft lips. Asuka sighed into his kiss, reaching up to gently smooth his damp hair back from his face.

After brief a few moments, he collapsed to the side of her, only to immediately pull her against him. Their shifting caused her thighs to rub together and she felt the stickiness of his seed between them. She ignored it in favor of remaining entangled with him a bit longer until the thick trickle of semen began to cool on her skin.

"Don't get too comfortable yet," she pretended to chide. "You've made quite a mess of me."

"Hmm?" Shinsuke opened one eye lazily, his expression of extreme satiation. He looked perfectly contented to stay where he was. "A mess? You?" Perhaps his brain went on a temporary vacation again.

"Yeah, the one between my legs," she informed him, playfully shoving him away so she could sit up.

His eyes traveled down to said mess, lingering there before meeting her gaze. A prideful grin tugged at his lips, looking far too much like an artist satisfied with the final paint strokes of his masterpiece.

"I dunno," he said huskily, hand caressing her hip. "I think I like you this way."

Asuka blushed but slapped his hand away impishly. "I don't think so. I'm going to clean up," she said and got out of bed, though she secretly smiled at his mild possessiveness.

A dull yet gratifying ache settled between her thighs, causing her to walk with something akin to a limp. She sensed his eyes on her new gait. "Would you like some help with that?" he asked smugly.

She waved him off saying, "I'm quite capable, thank you."

Spent as she was, she only cleansed herself between her legs before returning to their little love nest. She could shower later. Once she climbed back into bed Shinsuke wrapped her up in his arms, her front pressed against his solid chest. Asuka smiled up at him before kissing him softly. Her hand rested over his heart, the now steadier tempo already lulling her.

"There will always be a home for you in my heart," he whispered as he nuzzled her temple. "Always."

She returned his embrace as her own heart quickened. "I love you," she murmured.

Shinsuke didn't echo her words – though part of her still believed he had when she had nearly been asleep earlier. But he didn't have to. She felt his love for her in his actions, like how his arms tightened around her, in his subtle wording, in the way he treated her. She didn't know why he hadn't openly said those three little words in return yet, but she had a feeling he would one day. And she was willing to wait to finally hear them and savor them.

"I love you," she repeated before slipping into the temporary oblivion of sleep.

***

Waking up in the morning had been a slow process for both of them. Asuka's phone alarm finally drove her to get up and turn it off – she had to fight herself from throwing her phone against the wall. She was only able to snuggle back into Shinsuke's body for a few moments before his voice groggily interrupted the peace once more.

"Probably should get ready soon."

"Five more minutes," she protested, burying her face against his throat.

His chin rested on the crown of her head and his arms snaked around her. "Five more minutes," he agreed.

Another hour passed before they actually got up and around. They shared a shower, dressed and packed their things, then checked out.

On their way to the gym, Asuka's hand snuck its way over to Shinsuke's thigh. He tensed but didn't take his eyes off the road. "Don't even think about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she countered.

He viewed her sidelong through narrowed eyes before returning his gaze beyond the windshield. He seemed to be scanning for something. He then took a swift detour that led them into the parking lot of a decrepit and seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"Now what are you planning, Kitsune?"

Shinsuke looked around them, then unbuckled his seat belt. Leaning over the console, he pulled her into a deep kiss. "I'm going to give you a raw fuck in a rental car," he growled, biting her lips tauntingly.

She bit him back while removing her seat belt and throwing her seat back as far as it would go to give him more room. "Good plan," she panted against his lips.

* * *

Later at the arena for a live event, Asuka and Shinsuke were sitting on a production crate chatting about Naomi's party as well as making other plans for their two days off. They had decided on attending an art fair in their locale and then having a nice dinner to themselves.

" _Would you look at that,"_ AJ whistled as he approached them, eyes fixed on her boyfriend's shirtless back. _"What did you do there, buddy, get mauled by a wild cat?"_ AJ winked at Asuka and she had to bite back a triumphant grin.

While they had at first been shy and secretive about their relationship before, Asuka was quickly getting used to having it more or less under their co-workers' microscopes. She didn't mind it so much anymore. Maybe her American friends were rubbing off on her.

" _Ohh and are those fang marks?"_ AJ went on, encouraged by her failing attempt to hide her giggling at the myriad of expressions flitting over Shinsuke's face. _"Must have been one hell of a fight."_

A faint dusting of red crossed Shinsuke's cheekbones, but he crossed his arms and grinned up at his formal rival. _"It's nothing…just a bakeneko claiming her territory. But you wouldn't know much about that, would you, Soccer Mom?"_

Asuka snorted out a laugh and Shinsuke joined her.

This time AJ became flustered. _"I'll have you both know that Wendy's got some claws on her too. She brought them out last—"_ His words were drowned out by their wheezing laughter. _"Ah forget you two,"_ AJ wandered off a little less dignified.

They were just calming down from their laughing fit when Carmella came from the direction AJ had gone. The blonde Women's Champion also paused beside their crate. _"Where did you get those bruises?"_ the blonde pointed to Asuka's hips.

Asuka looked down at herself and realized her wrestling gear was no longer hiding her badges of intimacy. Her face heated and she pulled on her trunks in an effort to cover them.

" _Uh…they are…"_ she stammered then clicked her mouth shut as realized that Carmella had already put two and two together.

Shinsuke had the decency to cover his mouth, but his eyes were crinkled in laughter at her fruitless endeavor at making up an excuse.

_You best not laugh, you handsome bastard._

Her boyfriend removed his hand and gave her a lecherous smile, but bit his lower lip to maintain silence.

Carmella overlooked their silent exchange with something like satisfaction, then patted Shinsuke on the shoulder as she walked passed. _"Good job."_

He beamed at Asuka like he had won another championship. She snatched him by the back of his neck with the intent of kissing that smug look off his face – that and she honestly could hardly keep her hands to herself around him.

"I think I might have formed an addiction to you," she sucked on his lower lip.

A pleased noise escaped him and he pulled her onto his lap. "Speak for yourself, my little poppy."

 _"Hey, you kids! Get a room!"_ Jeff Hardy called teasingly as he strolled by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll continue the series with the fics I have finished so far or write some new shorter fics in between this and the next fic. Otherwise, I'll add the newly written stuff in the deleted scenes. Anything you guys would like for me to write about or cover with this shipping in this series or in the deleted scenes? Give me some of your suggestions or headcanons and I may use them in this series or the deleted scenes! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...if anyone has seen that photoshoot of Shin when he first won the U.S. Title...he was laying it on thick with his poses, so I just had to write how it might have affected Asuka. (and if you haven't seen the video in question: https://youtu.be/IYXesnmrC34 )
> 
> Who will obtain victory and who will be immensely sexually frustrated? Tune in next time!


End file.
